


What shall I do first?

by mystic_wolves_exist



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_wolves_exist/pseuds/mystic_wolves_exist
Summary: An omega scaring and totally besting an Alpha.An Alpha scaring an Omega (almost) to the breaking point.Maybe a fitting AU to go with it? (Omegaverse not included since it is a given.)Please comment to vote.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just think of the possibilities!  
> It can be platonic or romantic.  
> Even sexy and smutty.  
> I have so many ideas and I don`t know where to start.  
> Any plot wishes welcome.

!!!JUST IMAGINE SOME OF THAT SITUATIONS!!!

Dick (Alpha) scaring Jason (Omega)  
Dick (Alpha) scaring Tim (Omega)  
Dick (Alpha) scaring Damian (Omega)

Dick (Omega) besting Jason (Alpha)  
Dick (Omega) besting Tim (Alpha)  
Dick (Omega) besting Damian (Alpha)

+++

Jason (Alpha) scaring Dick (Omega)  
Jason (Alpha) scaring Tim (Omega)  
Jason (Alpha) scaring Damian (Omega)

Jason (Omega) besting Dick (Alpha)  
Jason (Omega) besting Dick (Alpha)  
Jason (Omega) besting Damian (Alpha)

+++  
Tim (Alpha) scaring Dick (Omega)  
Tim (Alpha) scaring Jason (Omega)  
Tim (Alpha) scaring Damian (Omega)

Tim (Omega) besting Dick (Alpha)  
Tim (Omega) besting Jason (Alpha)  
Tim (Omega) besting Damian (Alpha)

+++  
Damian (Alpha) scaring Dick (Omega)  
Damian (Alpha) scaring Jason (Omega)  
Damian (Alpha) scaring Tim (Omega)

Damian (Omega) besting Dick (Alpha)  
Damian (Omega) besting Jason (Alpha)  
Damian (Omega) besting Tim (Alpha)


	2. Chapter 2

Just writing and updating the voting, so I can decide what to do first. Don't mind me.

 

[5] Dick (Alpha) scaring Jason (Omega)

[1] Dick (Alpha) scaring Tim (Omega)

Dick (Alpha) scaring Damian (Omega)

 

[2] Dick (Omega) besting Jason (Alpha)

[1] Dick (Omega) besting Tim (Alpha)

[1] Dick (Omega) besting Damian (Alpha)

 

+++

 

[2] Jason (Alpha) scaring Dick (Omega)

Jason (Alpha) scaring Tim (Omega)

Jason (Alpha) scaring Damian (Omega)

 

[2] Jason (Omega) besting Dick (Alpha)

Jason (Omega) besting Dick (Alpha)

Jason (Omega) besting Damian (Alpha)

 

+++

 

Tim (Alpha) scaring Dick (Omega)

Tim (Alpha) scaring Jason (Omega)

Tim (Alpha) scaring Damian (Omega)

 

Tim (Omega) besting Dick (Alpha)

Tim (Omega) besting Jason (Alpha)

[1] Tim (Omega) besting Damian (Alpha)

 

+++

 

Damian (Alpha) scaring Dick (Omega)

Damian (Alpha) scaring Jason (Omega)

[1] Damian (Alpha) scaring Tim (Omega)

 

[2] Damian (Omega) besting Dick (Alpha)

[1] Damian (Omega) besting Jason (Alpha)

Damian (Omega) besting Tim (Alpha)

 

+++

 

Wished Classes/Genders/What´s the name?

Alpha Dick

[3] Omega Dick

 

Alpha Jason

[6] Omega Jason

 

[1] Alpha Tim

[1] Omega Tim

 

Alpha Damian

[5] Omega Damian

 

+++

 

Pairings

 

[1] Omega Dick x Alpha Jason

Omega Dick x Alpha Tim

[1] Omega Dick x Alpha Damian

 

[3] Omega Jason x Alpha Dick

[2] Omega Jason x Alpha Tim

Omega Jason x Alpha Damian

 

Omega Tim x Alpha Dick

[1] Omega Tim x Alpha Jason

[1] Omega Tim x Alpha Damian

 

[3] Omega Damian x Alpha Dick

[2] Omega Damian x Alpha Jason

[10] Omega Damian x Alpha Tim

 

Other Pairings:

 

[2] Omega Jason and Alpha Dick, Alpha Tim, Alpha Damian as brothers

[1] Omega Tim/Alpha Dick/Alpha Jason

[1] Omega Tim/ Alpha Jason/Alpha Dick/Alpha Damian

 

+++

 

Suggestions

 

Catlad

Age Reversal

Timeline Jason as Robin

Evil Tim and Robin Damian

Age Reversal meets Canon

Policeofficer Jason, Thief Dick

Coffee Shop

Animal Shelter

 

+++

Counted votes: 40

+++

Holy shit! I never thought that I would get so many responses within a night. I am under pressure now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided on some props FOR NOW, if I am successful MORE WILL COME.

Just to give you a little teaser of the 5 plots that I decided on.

Plot 1:  
Jason&Richard, Jason&Tim, Jason&Damian  
Omega Jason always had problems finding a significant other. It´s not that people weren't interested in him, quite the contrary, but somehow the relationships never worked out. Even after his death this curse seems to continue.  
OR Jason being protected from unworthy partners by his Alpha brothers.

Plot 2:  
Omega Jason/Alpha Richard  
You should not get into the way of an Omega in "scared mother mode". Dick is going to find that out the hard way.  
OR interior design with Jason. Blood red floors are the new hit.

Plot 3:  
Omega Tim/Alpha Damian  
Tim is amazing. Ra is creepy, Damian is not amused  
OR you still shouldn´t get into the way of mama Jason.

Plot 4:  
Omega Jason/Alpha Richard, Omega Damian/Alpha Tim  
Jason doesn´t only come back from the death. He brings back a kid with an obsession for cats. The catlad AU you have been wishing for.  
OR Selina is a great mum and Damian a grumpy cat

Plot 5:  
Alpha Tim / Omega Damian  
He just pushed to far one time. He didn´t expect it. Now he was lying on the floor with teeth on his neck. He felt true blood freezing fear for the first time. Damian shouldn´t have underestimated Tim.  
OR Tim is a coffee addict and Damian thinks interrupting a nap is a good idea.


End file.
